If I just Breathe
by Danitha
Summary: The Teen Titans are greeted by a new friend ... Immojen. A perfect girl in a not so perfect world with an unusual talent. The Titans take to her,(especiallly Robin) but one Titan isn't so sure. Can Robin see the one Titan's point before he gets hurt?
1. Sweet Surrender

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own any of the Teen Titans ... there I said it. Ok, ok I own Immojen ... Muwhahahah!! ... This fanfiction is really just for fun ... may continue it ... may not. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sweet Surrender **

The Titans were all casually sat around, in their head quarters. Cyborg was sat in front of the television set, playing a video game. Starfire was cooking something for her friends. Raven was trying to meditate and control her emotions in the corner of the room. And their leader, Robin, the Boy Wonder, was sat casually reading a magazine, leaning on his elbow, his legs out stretched out on the sofa, relaxing. Every now and then he'd glance over the top of his magazine and look at Starfire. She bobbed and danced enthusiastically around the kitchen. This made him smile. The only member who was missing from their team, was the Green One, Beast Boy.

"Hey. Where is Beast Boy you guys?" Cyborg questioned, pausing his computer game and turning around to talk to everyone. Starfire stopped cooking and turned to Cyborg. Robin looked up from his magazine too. Raven opened one eye and then carelessly closed it again.

"I do not know Cyborg," Starfire said, her eyes wide with anxiety and wonder.

"He went out an hour ago," Raven said, not opening her eyes or stirring her movement. Everyone nodded and returned to their amusements. Time soon passed and it became late the three of the four Teen Titans soon became tired, with Raven discarding herself first and retiring to bed. Then Starfire placed her cooked biscuits (covered in mustard) in the cupboard and followed her friend. Robin was still reading and Cyborg was saving his progress on his video game. He yawned;

"YAWWWWW! Gee I'm gonna hit the sack Rob, see you in the morning." He stretched his arms and walked out of the room.

"Kay, night Cy," Robin was left reading. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading for, but he soon became tired of his magazine and switched his reading material to a random book that was on the table in front of him. He wasn't quite sure who's book it was; maybe it was Raven's, he didn't care, he didn't feel like sleeping yet. He flicked and scanned the pages reading odd paragraphs to pass time. As he did so, something, maybe instinct, made him turn around toward the door. Silence. Then the door handle turned. Beast Boy walked in. Robin kept silent and watched curiously.

"Dude, I think everyones' gone to bed Imm'," He obviously hadn't noticed Robin looking at him. "Ok, come in,"

Robin returned to his reading material, trying to disguise his curiosity and cooly said "Brought another friend over Beast Boy?" He turned once more to his friend when he heard the door click, locking. There he saw Beast Boy and another ... a girl. Robin slightly opened his mouth and stared, dumb stuck at Beast Boy's new companion. Robin's mouth went dry and his chest went tight. There, stood a pretty, no _beautiful, _slim girl with long flowing golden locks of hair that flowed down to her shaped hips. She had long black lashes, pink lush lips and dark green eyes. Though they were green, they had no resemblance to Starfire's. Starfire's eyes were bright, emerald coloured and showed innocence. This girl's eyes were pine coloured and showed expression and intellect. They showed intelligence, kindness and spirit. Robin, loved these eyes instantly and just stared at them without thinking how odd he must have looked to the stranger. They consumed him.

"Oh, Robin ... I err didn't know you were up dude. Are the other's awake?" He waited for a reply. "Robin?"

"Err, sorry," He a justed his posture and stood up. The girl scanned his body, all over. She saw an attractive young man with dark spikey hair, pale, smooth skin and an athletic build. He was cute, she thought. "Yeah, they went about an hour ago. Who's your friend?" Robin inquired, slightly raising his arm toward her. She smiled, showing white teeth and tilted her head to the right.

"Oh yeah, this is Immojen. Immojen, this is Robin our leader!" Beast Boy smiled widely.

Immojen raised her hand "Hey," Her voice was feminine, but bold and strong.

"Hi," Robin said, trying his best to be himself. He placed his hands on his back and looked to the floor and then back to Immojen. She kept her eyes on him, looking inquisitively.

"Ok ... I guess you wanna know why I brought her back with me huh Rob?"

"That'd be good but can't she speak for herself?"

"She can, but Beast Boy might as well tell you. I don't want to seem rude,"

"No, sorry ... err go on then Beast Boy," Robin said slightly blushing.

"Ok, well, Immojen is sort of like us Rob ... she's got powers and she needs our help. She found me when I was out and with me being green and all, she figured she'd found one of us. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here,"

"Why do you need our help?" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Err, well ... I can't control them. The powers that is. I thought maybe I could find help here, with you guys, if that's alright with you Robin.

"Sure. What powers do you have Immojen?"

"Watch," She presented a silver lighter out of her pocket and sparked it. Robin's eyes squinted with anticipation. Immojen suddenly squinted her eyes too, but with concentration and placed a small pink tongue on her top lip. She started twirling her finger in a circular motion and directing it toward the orange flame. Suddenly, the flame moved, almost by itself to the right and formed a circular, fire hoop. Beast Boy looked at Robin with his face full of pride as if he'd performed the trick himself. Robin breathed a small laugh and looked to the floor impressed, hands on hips.

"That's some stunt Immojen. You seem pretty in control of it to me,"

She flicked down the lighter's top and the flame disappeared. "I can only manipulate the fire, shape it to my will. I can't actually make fire out of thin air, and that's about as far as I go with 'stunts'. And believe me I burnt a few things in the processes of mastering it!"

Robin chuckled and smiled "Ok, she can stay. Err, where is she gonna sleep?"

"I said I'd give her my room Robin," Beast Boy offered. "I'm gonna sleep on the sofa for the meantime,"

Robin nodded. He stared at Immojen, and what she was wearing. She wore a woolen black polo neck sweater and black leather pants. She had a thick black belt on too, that only the bottom part was visible to Robin. She looked good with the black against her blonde hair, it suited her. "Err, she got any night wear with her?" Beast Boy looked at her and she shook her head. "Figured not. Wait here," Robin walked to the door and disappeared from sight. It wasn't long before he returned with a neatly folded set of clothing. He passed it to Immojen who took it gently. Her nails were painted deep red and were perfectly manicured and long. "They're Starfire's. She wouldn't mind you borrowing them," Immojen inspected the pyjamas. There was a pink strapped top with matching trousers bottoms.

"Thank you Robin," She smiled. God that smile, thought Robin. It was even more beautiful close up. Her skin was slightly tanned and smooth. She had a few brown freckles just above her cheek bones and a few on her nose.

"Ok," Beast Boy yawned "I better make my way to bed ... or should I say sofa," He walked to the red coloured seat and patted it "You better be as comfy as my bed you ... err ... red sofa ... thing,"

Robin shook his head and walked Immojen to Beast Boys room. He couldn't help notice her perky little bottom in those leather pants as she walked. He tilted his head to get a better angle of it. They came to Beast Boys room and Robin opened the door for her. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask anyone. My room is on the top floor up those stairs," He pointed to the stairs he was talking about and then back at her. She smiled once more. Robin's mouth went dry and he gulped the little saliva he had left.

"Ok Robin. Thank you,"

"No problem Immojen. Night," He left her as she walked into her temporary room. She hesitated and called to Robin; "Night Robin," He starred at her and smiled. Then he disappeared once more and she closed her door. She inspected the room and rolled her eyes. She stormed up to the bed, slammed herself down on it and chucked the pyjamas on the floor. She then reached to her belt and removed a small two toned, palm sized gadget and pressed the silver button on it. She then pressed it to her lips and spoke.

"I'm in,"

She was replied with a velvet sounding voice. "Good girl. Have they suspected anything?"

"No. For supposed super-heros, they're pretty thick. They didn't even search me,"

"Perfect. And of Robin? How was his reaction to you?"

Immojen flicked out her lighter and clicked her finger and thumb together. Instantly the fire obeyed and morphed itself into a small fire ball. She twisted and turned her index finger around and the fire ball copied her movement with utmost accuracy, flying around the room, leaving a small trail of smoke behind it. "Pathetic," She uttered watching the fire "Typical guy, he sees a blonde in tight leather pants and he's practically drooling at my feet,"

"Excellent. Good my Immojen, remember, I want you to focus on Robin and Robin only. Forget about the rest of the Titans, they are of no interest to me. I want Robin."

With this last word Immojen, clicked off the lighter. The flame disappeared and she spoke into the gadget once more; "Yes Master. Robin will be yours sooner than I thought. Hell, this'll be easy. He _will_ be your apprentice once more Slade."

* * *

**AN: **Well? Tell me what you think?? Reviews welcome!!!! 


	2. It's Not My Time To Go

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me.

To my Reviewers:  
**Mango Sam :** This Chapter does show Starfire's reaction ... it aint pretty! Hope you like!  
** TheBrideofLegolas** - I read your story! That rocks too! Thanks for liking my work!  
**TheDudeLordOfFantasy** - Yeah, they're my favourite stories too, the Slade and Robin apprentice thing (read your story by the way bless the little wonder to help you get to 200! Go you!) there should be more of that coming up! 

**Chapter 2 - It's not my time to go**

Immojen yawned. She stretched out her long, slender arms in front of her and sat up. She was wearing the pink pyjamas Robin had given her. She some how liked them. She checked the time;

"Holy shit!," Her eyes widened with surprise as the alarm clock read 10:30am. She jumped out of bed, checked her hair and face "Pretty as a picture," pouted her lips and walked out of the room. Her bare feet taped the floor gently and she entered the room she came ingo last night. There she saw the five infamous Teen Titans ... eating Cereal. Well, Raven and Robin wasn't. Come to think of it, they'd all stoped eating and starred at her. Robin shot up quickly and stood next to Immojen. Starfire glared.

"Err, guys this is Immojen and she'll be staying with us for a while,"

Still Starfire glared. Immojen noticed this and sweetly smiled back at Starfire. Beast Boy raised his hand and waved it in the air

"I found her ... or did she find me?"

"You got a thing about blondes haven't you BB?" Raven was obviously referring to Terra, another pretty blonde Beast Boy had taken a fancy too. Cyborg smiled and waved his metallic hand at her;

"Hi Immojen! Breakfast?" He jerked a thumb at some toast Starfire had just made (for herself). Starfire shot a look at Cyborg then back at Immojen, fiercely.

"No thanks Cyborg. I don't eat breakfast,"

Robin turned to her "Oh c'mon Imm, don't you want anything to eat?"

She placed her hand on his back. Starfire cringed and clutched her fists together, gritting her teeth when she saw this. "No, honestly Rob, I'm fine," She smiled and saw Starfire. She decided to pursue on Starfire's jealousy and spoke to her; "So Starfire-" She was cut off when Starfire pointed at the clothes she was wearing and her face growled which startled Robin and the others. Immojen expected it and lapped it up.

"ARE THEY MY PYJAMAS!!!!" Starfire stormed up to Immojen. Immojen faked her pretty, shocked expression and Robin fell for it. He stood in the way of Immojen, defending her, and the flaming Star and held Star by the shoulders. He looked straight into her emerald eyes.

"Hey Star! Calm down! I let her borrow them, she didn't take them! I forgot to tell you is all, chill huh?"

Starfire was hurt,"CHILL!!! How can I chill when she annoys me so greatly Robin!"

Robin let go of her and looked at her sceptically. "Fine." Now he was the one who looked hurt. He addressed the group "Today Titans, we are going shopping," he then returned his gaze to Starfire and said coldly "To get Immojen some new pyjamas," He then stormed off to his room. Immojen was stood there looking amazed and nervously laughed before rushing out of the room to chase after Robin.

"Ooooo shopping!" was all that could be heard from Beast Boy. Starfire shot him an evil glance.

Immojen raced to catch up with Robin. She finally did and placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, expecting it to be Starfire, when he saw it was Immojen, he looked fondly at her. "Hey!" She said, slightly breathless and smiling sweetly at him with relief. "That thing you did back there for me, you didn't have to you know,"

"I don't _have _to do anything Imm, I _chose _to do that."

"But why? I don't wan't to cause confrontation between you and your friends Robin,"

"Starfire started it. You've done nothing wrong," He smiled a sweet smile at her and put all his weight onto the right side of his body and looked bashful and shy "So ... err, you coming shopping with me then?"

"I don't know, I wan't too, don't get me wrong, but I think you friends wouldn't be too pleased if I came. But you go, I'll stay here," She showed an expression of un-want and self pity. Everything she expressed was overly dramatic. She wanted Robin wrapped around her little finger and then, eventually, Slade's. Then she would finally get what she was doing this for. Robin, naturally, fell for his sweet, lost little girl act and looked startled.

"No! No, you're are our guest, we shouldn't leave you here on your own. If you want, me and you can go,"

"Really?" Her eyebrows perked up and her green eyes glistened with excitement.

"Well ... yeah, I mean, you do need new pyjamas huh? After all you are staying with us huh?

She smiled. Half because it was part of her act, and partly because she'd been accepted by the leader and Slade's key goal. "Yeah. Sure. I'll get ready." With that she flicked her golden hair and turned on her heals and trotted off down the stairs. What Robin didn't see was Immojen sighing and rolling her eyes with relief.

Starfire was sat, with anger almost creating steam from her body, on the sofa. Raven was reading in her room and as usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on their computer games. Starfire looked immensely cross. Robin and Immojen had been shopping for about three hours now.

Just as Starfire was about to go to her room to cry with anger and disappointment, Immojen and Robin burst in through the room. They had lots of different carrier bags filled with items. She was wearing tight, blue jeans, silver earings and a baby pink and white flowing top. Over her pink top was a darker pink, sleeveless, body hugging sweater. Starfire hated to admit it but she looked good. She had style. She had a pair of pink shiney shades on top of her pretty little blonde head. Everything about Immojen was fresh, perfect, original. From her glossy, neatly applied clear lip gloss, to her manicured finger nails. She was _the _image every boy craved to have resting upon his shoulder. And right now, Robin was that lucky guy. He had also changed his clothing, personalised by her of course. He too was wearing jeans that made his legs look long and slim and a black polo, similar to the one Immojen was wearing yesterday. He looked amazing, Star thought. But the worst thing that Star hated them wearing, was both their wide smiles. They looked like the perfect couple. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed it.

"Hi guys," Robin said, closing the door behind him softly. He was really happy, he was practically glowing. Immojen placed her hands together and looked even more petite and adorable. Even more perfect.

"Hi dude! Nice looks!"

"Thanks BB," Robin said walking to the fridge. He opened it and took out two cans of soda, one for himself and one for Immojen. He handed it to her softly and she smiled in appreciation. She then took two of the bags from the assortment she had brought in with her and walked toward Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Here you guys go," She handed them the bags and they took them eagerly, Cyborg thanked her, and Beast Boy rummaged through his gift greedily.

"Wow! Thank you Imm!!!" Beast Boy's little green face lit up when he saw the present. As did Cyborg's when he too saw his present. They had just both received the two latest video games and they then fought which one they were going to play first. Immojen then handed another separate bag to Starfire. Starfire looked at her warily, as if the bag the perfect girl had given her was some kind if lethal weapon that could kill her as soon as she opened it. But it was just a small, neat pink bag.

"This is for you Starfire, to say sorry for this morning,"

Starfire opened it carefully and pulled out a small silver necklace. It had a butterfly in silver attached to it and it silver wings were embedded with stars. "Oh, Immojen it is truly beautiful. Thank you."

Immojen smiled and returned to Robin's side. Even though Starfire felt bad about being so awful earlier that day, she still despised her for being so attached to Robin.

Robin opened the window that led to the roof of their home and was surprised to see Immojen sitting there, staring into the distance. Her blonde hair floated with the breeze. Robin smiled to himself. He sat next to her gently, though not to startle her. She didn't move to see it was. She didn't need to.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Robin looked over to the water. The stars were reflecting against the shimmering water and it seemed as though they were dancing to the young teenager's heart beats. "Yeah, yeah it is,"

"I don't really get a chance to see things like this at home. My mum and dad are too busy to ever see anything like this. Beast Boy told me to take a look. I'm glad he did,"

Robin swallowed his saliva "Are your mum and dad ... close?" He remembered his own family as he questioned her, feeling his chest getting tighter by the second.

"Yes. No. My dad is a busy man, he owns his own company, and my mum's a fashion designer. When they get to see each other they are very close. But we are hardly ever together,"

"How come?"

"I'm in boarding school. I'm still in boarding school this very minute according to their knowledge. It can be difficult,"

"Do you miss them?" His chest hurt him now and his throat was dry. Immojen noticed his voice had become hoarse.

She looked at him closely then realised why he was questioning her about her family "Oh, God I'm sorry Robin, I'll shut up now. God I'm so stupid!" She gently patted her forehead with her right palm.

"Hey, no, no! No your not! I'm asking the questions, I want to know,"

"Why do you?"

"Huh?" He looked nervous.

"Want to know?"

Robin looked deep into her eyes. They moved slightly to the left and right with curiosity. He then became nervous and excited at the same time. "Because I want to know you,"

Immojen didn't mean too and she hated herself for doing it, but she felt her heart skip a beat and she felt butterflies dance in her stomach. She looked at him.

"What colour are your eyes Robin?"

He hesitated and stared deeply into her green ones. Feeling total trust and comfort, he slipped his black mask away from his face and clutched it with his right hand. Blue. They were a deep, mysterious blue. Immojen dared not sit there doing nothing any more. She couldn't. She pulled Robin closer too her and let him kiss her. She felt his warm, moist lips upon her and she hated herself for loving it. She couldn't let her emotions deceive her duty but she didn't want to let go or release that feeling she had in her heart for the boy wonder. When Robin finally released her, she felt sad, and happy at the same time. He smiled at her and casually walked away. She watched him walk slowly away from her. When he approached the roof door, he turned to her and smiled bashfully at her and he was once again gone.

She laughed to herself and ran her finger nails through her blonde hair "Wow,"

Then her belt started vibrating. Slade. "Damn it! Slade?" Her connecter had been alarmed and Slade had contacted her.

"Immojen. I'm becoming impatient. I want Robin soon," His voice was mellow and smooth, not a shred of emotion was being expressed.

"I'm working on it ok?"

"I want the bird tomorrow. Sunset. You know which warehouse. Then finally you may have your treasure,"


	3. No Other Choice

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Muwha!

* * *

**TheDudeLordofFantasy - **He he he bites nails you'll find out what treasure soon enough! There's a twist! Yay! Twists!  
**Mango Sam** - Lol, yeah that would be a funny sight! Glad you liked the reaction Immojen got from Star ... made me laugh! Glad you liked the necklace too!  
**Rochelle** - Yeah, I'm not keen on Immojen too ... but Robin'll see her for what see really is shortly!  
**faLLen-dreamz** - wooo another chapter! that's quite the imagination your sister has there! Nice added thinks

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Keep em' a coming!**

* * *

** Chapter Three : No Other Choice**

Immojen woke earlier that day. Judgement day. She didn't move but kept perfectly still, starring at the ceiling. She was in Robin's bed this time. He'd slept on the sofa. Starfire would be so pleased, Immojen thought. She'd thought a lot last night. About her current affair with Slade, her Mum and Dad. About her treasure, her Ruby. About Robin. About everything. She checked an alarm clock that was on the table next to her. 6:45am. Would Robin be awake? She didn't care, she had to see him. She wasn't sure if she'd see him again. She jumped out of bed and walked toward the door, then she opened it.

When Immojen reached the room Robin was sleeping in, she hesitated. Was she about to do the right thing? Was pursuing her hearts desire to see Robin wrong? Her mind told her she shouldn't get to close over and over again, but her heart told her feet to take steps toward the sleeping Robin. She became closer and closer, tip-toeing nearer and nearer, telling herself not to even look at Robin, not to see him. Too late. She was standing in front of him. He was breathing, softly, she could see his chest expanding and contracting. His mouth was open slightly and his right arm was resting next to his face. He had his mask on. Did he always sleep with it on or was it because he was manifested and away from his room? She didn't know. Right now, it was the last thing on her mind. She stood watching him. She then bent down and kneeled next to him.

"Hi," Immojen jumped backwards and placed a hand on her chest in shock. Robin was surprised and stood up to comfort her. "Hey hey, woah, sorry Imm," He placed his hands on her elbows and calmed her down. "I was only messing with you. I didn't mean to startle you," Her panting decreased and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Jerk," She then smiled more openly, showing her pearly white teeth. He let go of her and sat back down on the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck. She copied him, and proceeded to sit next to him. He looked at her and she inspected his bare arms. She pointed to a long, thin scar on his left arm; "What's this?"

He covered it with his other hand. "Courtesy of Slade,"

"Oh. Why do you hate him so much?"

"Can we change the subject please?" He said, abruptly. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and pulled him to her. Their lips met and she rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"Fine by me,"

He stroked her smooth arms in return. Then he pushed her off him quickly. She looked at him perplexed and noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore, but behind her. She followed his gaze to the doorway. There she saw Starfire staring at them, tears, streaming down her tinted skin. Then she was gone from view. They heard her sobbing down the hallway. Robin got up to chase after his friend, but was restricted when he felt a hand placed on his wrist.

"Stop. I'll go after her,"

Robin gaped at Immojen's offer and then finally nodded. She got up quickly and ran after Starfire. Robin ran a hand through his hair and kicked the sofa.

"Damn it!"

When Immojen finally caught up with Starfire, she was curled up in a ball, sat in the same spot Immojen first kissed Robin, on top of the Teen Titan tower.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Starfire shot around and stood facing Immojen. Pain, hatred and disappointment, dripped down her cheeks, in the form of clear liquid. "That you were just sitting in the exact spot, Robin stuck his tongue down my throat,"

Starfire placed a hand over her mouth, stopping herself from letting out a loud cry. "Why are you here?"

Immojen smirked. "Why? To make Robin happy. Something you could never quite manage to accomplish,"

"Witch!" Starfire's eyes glowed bright green and she hovered above the floor in rage.

Immojen threw back her head and let out a loud laugh "Why don't you stop pretending to yourself Starfire and return to that pathetic little planet of yours and just leave me and Robin together. No one want's you here. Not even Robin. Your just a thorn in his side,"

"Shut up! I don't believe you!" Starfire's hands now too glowed green and she rose further up into the air.

Immojen placed her hand in her pocket and produced her silver lighter. She clicked open the lid, and the small orange flame flickered in the wind. "C'mon then Starfire. Impress me!" Immojen pushed her palm forward, sending a huge fire ball hurtling toward Starfire. With precise accuracy, it hit it's target. Starfire flew across the Teen Titan roof and landed hard on it metal surface. She wasn't done yet. She gathered up her strength and rose up into the air once more. Immojen motioned the fire back to her and it obeyed, circling her, like a well trained pet.

"I'm not finished yet!" Starfire threw a green bolt of energy at her opponent, showing just as much skill and accuracy as Immojen had. Immojen screamed and was flung backward. She lay motionless on the ground. Starfire panted heavily watching in disbelief at her result. She once again returned to the ground, only to see Immojen rise up quickly to her feet. Her eyes were glowing orange and her fire hurtled toward Starfire once again. Starfire dodged it, flying into the morning sky. She sent another green energy bolt at Immojen, once again hitting her. However, this time she was expecting the attack, and flipped backward as it hit her. She flicked her lighter again and constructed yet another ball of fire to match her other flaming ball. Two, orange, glowing balls hovered around Immojen's blonde head, one to her right, one to her left. Her eyes, started suffusing bright yellow and she gritted her teeth. "You don't deserve Robin!" Starfire shouted at her foe.

Immojen smirked. "Ha! Robin is just a guy, he was subdued easily. No Starfire ... he doesn't deserve ME!" With her last words, she thrust her hands forward and the two fire balls hurtled toward Starfire. She dodged one, and it flew straight past her, but two were just too much for her, and the other, propelled into her stomach. She was cascaded backward, only to be hit in the back by the fire bolt that had missed her. She was now, falling at Immojen's feet. Immojen's strode up to her casualty, leaning down to whisper in her ear; "And Robin ... he's mine," Starfire gritted her teeth and with her last ounce of energy, sent one last final energy bolt into Immojen's ankles. She screamed as she fell hard to the floor.

"Star! NO!"

It was Robin. He ran to Immojen's side. She was clutching her ankle, and crying. The tears were fake, but only two people knew that. Her cradled her.

"R-obin ... I-" Starfire started to explain but was cut short her sentence when Robin screamed into her face.

"How could you! I mean, I know you had a problem with Immojen but, you could have _killed _her Star! What were you thinking!?"

"No, Robin you don't understand she-"

"I know what I saw and I saw you attacking Immojen and she trying to defend herself! I saw you out of control! You know she can't control her powers but you still attacked! I saw her try to help you when you fell at her feet! I saw you hitting her again, almost breaking her ankles! And to be quite honest Star I've seen enough of you! As leader of the Teen Titans I have no choice but to suspend you from the team,"

"N-no Robin ... she didn't mean to, she was angry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Immojen lied, lapping up every sign of remorse from Robin.

"Immojen, stop it. Starfire _you _have one day to clear out your things and dispatch yourself from Titan Tower,"

"R-obin, I - I thought we were friends?" Starfire choked, tears leaking from her emerald eyes.

"You destroyed that when you came to this roof with one purpose, to hurt Immojen," Robin picked Immojen up gently so not to hurt her 'twisted' ankle and turned his back on Starfire. The red head watched as her best friend and her true love walked away with the biggest mistake of his life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"S-tarfire's g-one?" Beast Boy choked, sitting on the sofa. Cyborg too looked shocked.

"She made her decision BB, she could have prevented it," Robin stood before his two friends later that morning.

"Yeah but, banishment from the team ... it's a little harsh huh Rob?" Cyborg added.

"So it wasn't harsh at all to dispatch Star from almost killing one of our friends, is that what your saying Cy?"

"No, but-"

"I had to do it. If it had been anybody else doing it to Immojen or any other member, they would receive the same fate,"

The two boys couldn't argue. It was a fair punishment to receive and Robin was their leader. They couldn't help notice though that Robin looked sad, even behind his mask.

"Robin?" It was Raven. She motioned him to come to her. He obeyed instantly and they walked the medical wing.

"How is she?" He asked, eagerly.

"She's gonna be fine. She's sleeping now but she'll be ok. Just a few bruises and her ankle isn't broken, thankfully. She's lucky,"

"Thanks Raven. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I need to ask you something,"

"Sure. Go ahead," Robin accepted.

"It's a little out of the ordinary for Starfire to just attack Immojen like that. I think it was more than just a jealousy issue Robin,"

Robin's face darkened "Listen Raven, I know what I saw and I saw Starfire totally slaughtering Immojen. I mean, you saw how she was yesterday when I let Immojen borrow her pyjamas, she just flipped,"

"You saw _everything_?"

Robin hesitated until he finally nodded "What else could it be?"

"That's what I want to find out Robin,"

Something glistened and caught the corner of Robin's eye. He looked to where it had come from and he noticed Raven was holding something. He pointed to it "Hey. What's that?"

Raven held out a small, purple stone in front of her and showed Robin "It's something Immojen gave me. A present she said,"

"It's nice. What's it for?"

"Luck. But I'm not a believer of luck. I kept it so as not to seem rude. Nice gesture though."


	4. Surfaces and Shadows

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me.

** Chapter 4 - Surfaces and Shadows**

* * *

There was a pause. "Just, give me one more day Slade!" Immojen whispered into her communicator.

Another pause. "So. The bird has dispatched a Teen Titan. Touche touche Immojen your almost as cold as I am," Slade teased.

"Can I have the extra day or not Slade?"

Pause. "Yes. Tomorrow. Sunset. I want the bird!" _Twink_. The communicator clicked off. Immojen lay back down on her pillow and smiled.

"Hi,"

Immojen jumped, startled by the voice. She relaxed when she saw it was only Robin

"Oh, Robin. You really have to stop making me jump like this hun," She flicked her long eyelashes.

"How you feeling Imm?" He asked, sitting in front of her on the bed.

"Better. Raven's certainly got a few tricks up her sleeve hasn't she?"

Robin smiled and shook his head "You have no idea!" She smiled again at him.

Robin stared at her, and then leant over to kiss her. She kissed him back for a moment then pushed him away from her. He looked surprised and his face asked the question he craved without him even opening his mouth.

"I don't feel right about this Robin. What about Starfire ... does she really deserve that punish-"

Robin growled and he stormed to his feet, pacing. Starfire's suspension from the group was getting emotionally straining on Robin and Immojen wanted to pursue this. Make Robin hate Starfire. "Immojen, please stop it! Forget Starfire, forget everything that happened this morning. She's gone. Accept it. I have," He turned to the door but stoped when he heard Immojen's voice.

"You've expelled her from the group Rob, but it's not that easy to expel her from your mind is it?"

He stared at her. "Then maybe I'll have to try harder."

* * *

Immojen's injuries weren't that bad and the next day, she was sat on the sofa with Cyborg and Beast Boy, playing the video game she'd bought them. They were playing Beast Boy's game. They'd already completed Cyborg's.

"Ha! You are so dead!" She shouted at Beast Boy, her thumbs and fingers tapping frantically at the joy pad's buttons.

"NOOOOOOOOO! She beat me! No way! She beat the dudester!" His ears fell downwards with disappointment. Cyborg started laughing and pointing at Beast Boy. His little green face grew dark at Cyborg. "Shut up metal head! You wanna take her!?"

"Yeah Cy? Wanna try?" Immojen offered. Cyborg became silent and stopped laughing.

"Ahem. Not really,"

"Chicken," Beast Boy mused.

"What did you just call me?" Beast Boy morphed into a small green chicken and started clucking and flapping his wings at Cyborg. "Right that's it greeny your going down! Level eight!" Immojen shook her head as she decided now would be a good time to leave the two competitors alone.

"I'll leave you two ladies two it then," She said laughing. They didn't hear her. Their minds were too occupied with video game. She limped to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. When she turned around, Robin was there. "Hi,"

"Hey," He opened the fridge and inspected it contents. He pulled out some bottled water and started gulping it down. Beads of sweat dripped down his brow.

"Training again huh?"

He wiped his mouth, returning the half empty bottle of remaining water to the fridge. "Uh huh,"

She took his waist and whispered into his ear, "You and me wanna get out of her? You know, the other day was fun but I've run out of Daddy's money so, you wanna just ... go out somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?" He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"They say Antarctica's nice this year. Palm tress and everything,"

"Oh Raven ... err, didn't see you there. You ok?" They both looked embarrassed and let each other go.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She poured herself a glass of orange and leant against the breakfast bar, eyeing the Boy Wonder and the pretty blonde all over. "So, officially an item then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Robin said, starring at Raven. She got the message. She raised her hand and walked with her orange juice out of their way.

"Alright, alright. Picture taken and framed, I'll get out of you two love bird's ways. I have better things to do than watch you two man handle each other anyway,"

Robin laughed when he saw Immojen's face. Her mouth was open and her left eyebrow was perked high on her forehead. Utter confusion was painted on it. She jerked a thumb where Raven had just been "She always like that?"

"Pretty much. So, where we going?"

* * *

They'd been walking for hours. Just talking, joking and laughing. Robin's and Immojen's smiles had never once left their faces all that day. Their traveling finally led them up to the water front. A few abandoned ware houses where behind them. A few lobster cages and fishing nets were scattered about the wooden deck and the water looked orange. The sun was yellow and a warm breeze floated around the two teenager's bodies. They sat at the water's edge, dangling their feet over the decking, staring into the rippling water.

"This as nice as the water you saw up on Titan's roof that night?" Robin asked.

"No. Almost, but nothing could replace that scene. You remember huh?"

"'Course. Today's been great huh? Just you and me talking, chatting. It's been so relaxing. Thanks,"

"For what?"

"Asking me to come out today. To be honest Immojen, I've been totally wrapped up with Sl-," He stopped, and noticed Immojen staring blatantly at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Err, things and then Starfire leaving. I was starting to feel tired,"

"Hold on a minute, that finished sentence didn't quite end the way you first intended it too did it?" Robin paused, hesitating. "I thought you, trusted me Rob?"

"I do trust you!" He said, defending himself.

"Then tell me. Why are you so obsessed with finding Slade?"

"Sometimes Immojen, you can be just that little bit too smart," He joked, surprised Immojen had caught on with his infatuation.

"I'm serious Rob. Tell me,"

He stared at her. Her green eyes, once again, consuming his every thought. They continued to stare at each other until, thunder echoed through the clouds and Robin felt a drop of rain on his hand. Then, the sky turned grey and it pored down. Immojen covered her head, a pathetic way of avoiding the rain. Lightening struck.

"C'mon, Robin in here!" Immojen shouted running into the warehouse. The young couple laughed as they bounded into the old building. Immojen shook herself dry and Robin ran his hand through his soaked hair.

"Hey, love the look Rob!" Immojen laughed, once they were sheltered. She took a piece of hair that hung loosely over he top of his mask. "You look like you need a towel mate!" Robin laughed at he flattened his hair. The once spiked, jet black hair, was now plastered down and it hung over the top of his mask.

"You could use one yourself Immo'drip'," He laughed, wiping away a drop of mascara that had rolled down her cheek, creating what looked like a black tear. She laughed and inspected the warehouse. Where was he? Was she in the right one. She smiled nervously at Robin, and walked around. To Robin, it looked like she was exploring her surroundings. She was, however, making sure she was seen by Slade. She'd delivered, he hadn't yet shown. Maybe he was late. She began frantically scanning her surroundings, searching for any sign of movement. "You, ok Imm?" Robin said. He sounded, irresolute.

"Fine!" There. In the shadows she saw one, white eye, from behind the mask. Slade. The eye closed and opened again. She grinned widely. "Robin, come over here a minute will you?"

"Why?"

She stopped and turned back to Robin, grabbing his arm and pushing him forward. "Because silly, I want to show you something!" She pushed him to the corner where she'd seen Slade and he stared, confused.

"Err, what am I exactly meant to be looking at here Imm?" Robin froze when he saw a large two-toned figure step out from the shadows. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened.

"Robin. Again we meet. It's been too long, my apprentice."

* * *

**0wl13** - thank you for liking my work! much appreciated! not sure about it being the best though ...  
**Bob Chan** - hey...e-mail?? :D  
**TheDudeLordofFantasy** - ahh, questions, questions, ... keep reading for answers ;)  
**angelsflame265** - aww, don't be too hard on Robin ... hate Immojen instead!!  
**Katera** - yeah he likes Starfire ... but he is having an 'emotional crises' at the mo ... everything will start to make sence. Swearing? I've read worse and it is rated PG. Yes, yes he did banish Starfire ... but she'll be back!  
**Rochelleteentitan** - yes. Robin is a jerk ... kill Immojen?? Hrm ... notes it down  
**I am Inu** - Heh, thanks you like the cliffe! Yers, Immojen would be good a acting! Lol!

* * *

**AN** - Ok, Ok I know this is going slow but Chapter five is very unexpected ... fun to write to! Also, I've been told to give credit to the x-man Pyro ... something to do with Immojen having powers like him ... so CREDIT TO PYRO FOR LETTING ME BORROW HIS POWERS! Heh, did it!  
This story isn't to impress anyone and I'm simply writing it because I enjoy writing and I'm enjoying writing this story.  
Dani xxx 


	5. Sinking Deeper, I Can't Save Myself From...

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Oh and Ruby ... she's also mine. (c) Oh and Immojen's powers are like Pyro's .. I'm fully aware of that so all cred to Pyro...

**Chapter 5 - Sinking Deeper, I Can't Save Myself From Drowning**

"Slade," Robin mouthed, stubbornly staring at his arch enemy.

"Who was you expecting? Batman?" He said, coldly. His velvet voice sent shivers up Robin's spine. "I expect you're wondering what I'm doing here,"

"I have an idea," Robin snarled.

Slade, clicked his fingers and Immojen strode to his side. Robin's jaw dropped. Immojen smirked. "You have _no_ idea Robin. You've been played, my little apprentice,"

"I am _not _ your apprentice Slade and I never will be again, can't you get that past your thick helmet and into your head?"

Immojen looked at Slade. He nodded and she exhibited her silver lighter obediently. She kicked her thumb and her fore finger together and the fire embraced her instruction, forming a powerful ball of inferno. "This, Robin is apprentice number four. To you she is your pretty, perfect little Immojen. Girlfriend and partner to the leader of the infamous Teen Titans. The girl you was so easily subdued by. To me she is 'Inferno'. One of my strongest apprentices. Confused Robin?" Robin's face must have shown this and Slade had picked up on it. All the time Immojen never wiped that smirk off her face. Robin's fists clenched together. Right there, right then, he'd love nothing more than to wipe it off for her. He felt totally used. Slade was right. He had been played. Hell, he'd even thought deep down, somewhere that he was truly falling for this girl, and he thought she the same. What a mug. She wasn't interested in him. "Show the 'Boy Wonder' what Inferno actually means Immojen," Robin's senses clicked in as Immojen, lunged her arm at him and instead of hitting him with her fist, the fireball, collided into his stomach. He gasped in pain as he struggled to get up. Wincing he pushed himself to his feet, only to be faced with Immojen, preventing him from standing.

"Hi, did I make you jump that time?"

"Don't flatter yourself, _'Inferno'_!" Her face became dark and she gritted her teeth. She forced her boot into Robin's face, sending his head backward. Immojen then sat on Robin's stomach, teasing him. She tossed her lighter from palm to palm, the fire ball, circling her head. Robin let out a laugh, trying his best to hide the pain as she sat on his burnt stomach. He winced and looked into her eyes. The same, pine green eyes that had once looked so kind, so innocent, so loving. Now they just looked hard and cold. "Aww, does it hurt bird boy?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction,"

"Bless. How about _NOW!_" She plunged her gloved hand into the burn on Robin's stomach and he winced. But he wasn't finished yet. He returned the affliction to her, by smashing his fist into her face. She fell off him and gaped at him, surprised. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She wiped the blood and sent the fire into Robin again. He was expecting it that time and flipped backward, dodging it. Immojen sent it back again, pursuing her target. It was fast, but Robin was faster.

"Enough!" Slade commanded. Robin panted heavily, clutching his stomach. He could feel his burnt skin tearing and stinging with every move he made. "To me," He addressed Immojen and she returned to his side. "Impressed Robin?" Slade asked.

"Oh yeah. Fascinating. Seems you have more than just stunts up your sleeve Imm," She smirked and stared at Robin. "You said _fourth _apprentice Slade. Exactly how is she the fourth apprentice. I mean, there was Terra, then me. But that's only three. Are your math skills dropping Slade or did I just hear you incorrectly?"

"Such a clever little bird. Such a direct question too. That's admirable, coming from someone who wears a mask," Robin looked stumped with that one. He just waited for Slade to continue. "No Robin, you heard me correctly, Inferno is the fourth. Terra was the second. You are the first,"

"Who's the third?"

"Patience my little bird, patience. Immojen didn't just willingly join me. As heartless as she may seem, she had to be molded. Perfected. Just like you will be. She once had a heart. And a sister,"

"Lovely, but you haven't answered my question Slade,"

"Touche touche Robin. Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Robin growled and grounded his teeth, swallowing his bile. There was a pause and Slade continued, circling Robin. Pacing the warehouse. "Her treasure is the third Robin. Her precious treasure. Her sister. Her gem. Her Ruby," He walked to Immojen and stroked her hair. Robin couldn't help but notice Immojen cringe and Slade's touch. "Speaking of which. You held your bargain Immojen. Here is mine," Slade returned to the shadows and returned with another person. Robin watched nauseated with what he was seeing. Slade held tightly by the arms, a tall, thin, far too thin, unhealthy looking female. He skin was pale, even more than his, and her grey eyes were sunken into her face. Shadows, hung below them and her thin, blue lips were dry and malnourished and her skin was tinted grey. She looked as though she'd never been fed. She wore what looked like a baby blue, sort of farm girl, grubby dress and her dark, cherry red hair was greasy and limp. She was a state. She looked as though she hadn't a clue were she was. "This, is Ruby," Robin looked to Immojen. She just stared at him, not daring to look at her sister. Her left eye twitched and her fists we clenched tightly. She was restraining herself.

"What have you done Slade?"

"Created something more powerful than you could ever imagine. Ruby here is Immojen's sister and my greatest apprentice yet. Even more greater than you Robin,"

Robin, straightened his posture and listened curiously. He felt pity for the decrepit girl, she reminded him of someone. "Then why do you need me?"

Slade simply starred at Robin. He paused and ignored Robin's question. "Ruby here, possesses a great power Robin. Would you like to see?" Robin didn't answer Slade's request, but watched as he clicked his fingers and Immojen went behind Slade. His eyes widened and his chest became tight and painful when Immojen dragged out a screaming and kicking Starfire. She was tied and gagged. Robin reached for his bird-a-rang to try and rescue Star from Immojen, but it was a useless attempt.

"Don't even think about it Robin or Starfire gets her pretty little red head scorched! Understand?"

Robin had no choice but to comply to Immojen's threat. Her starred into Starfire's distressed eyes and it made him want to hurl. He nodded, rolling his head, failing Starfire. Her eyes. They were so different form Immojen's.

"When Inferno contacted me explaining that the leader of the Teen Titans, you, had banished the lovely Starfire, I decided to pursue my attack and add to your troubles. It now seemed I had a use for two Titans now. Perfect. And I have you to thank for aiding me. So I Thank You, 'toy wonder',"

Immojen smirked once more, loving every second Slade intimidated Robin and Starfire.

"Let her go Slade," Robin mumbled.

"First Robin, a demonstration," He leant next to Ruby and whispered into her ear. Ruby didn't even blink. Just stared. Not at Robin, just stared straight past him, past everything. She was seeing what she wanted to see. She'd gone past insanity. She'd crossed the line. Then she closed her eyes and placed her fore fingers to her temple. Robin tilted his head and watched. Ruby started mouthing chants, no sound was produced, she just moved her lips quickly. Then Robin concentration on the girl was interrupted when he saw Immojen removing the material in Starfire's mouth. Then she screamed a high pitch scream which hurt Robin's ears. Starfire fell to the floor and arched her back.

"Slade!! Stop! Now!" Robin ran to Starfire's side, trying to aid her but he was warned by the clicking of a lighter. He stopped sharply in his tracks."Slade stop, your killing her!"

Starfire still continued to scream. She looked as though she were about to go into a state of fit.

"I'm not killing her,"

Ruby. Ruby was doing this. "Slade please..." Robin pleaded.

"Join me Robin. Be my apprentice once more,"

"And you'll free her?" Robin shouted above Starfire's screams to Slade.

"You have," Slade placed a solemn hand on his chest "My word,"

Under his mask Robin's eyes raced. To Slade, to Immojen, to Ruby ... but not Starfire. The screams were too painful to even imagine what she looked like. "Alright!"

As soon as he said his words, Slade placed his hand around Ruby's wrist and pulled her hand away from temple. The screams stopped and Starfire lay still. Motionless. Robin looked at Immojen, his face expressed immense beseech. She clicked down her lighter and rolled her eyes to Starfire, accepting Robin's wish to succour Starfire. He quickly knelt by her, supporting her head of the floor and cradling her. Immojen looked in disgust as Robin stroked Starfire's red hair. She hadn't died, just fainted. That was her once, she thought. That should be Robin doing that to her. God she hated that bitch Starfire. "W-hat did you do Slade?" Robin mused, still aiding Starfire.

"She will recover Robin, if that's what your asking," Robin didn't take his eyes of Star. Slade continued "Ruby used her mind to attack every living brain cell in Starfire's brain, causing her nervous system to overload. Her nerves would be confused and cause her to act in ways she wouldn't even know she would be doing. Ruby attacked specifically her fear sense. Starfire would have been screaming with fear. She'd have been seeing her utmost awe," Robin felt sick. "It was lucky you accepted my proposal when you did. Waited any longer and the young red head would have been frightened to death," Immojen smirked at the thought of this. Ruby just stared. "Robin, my apprentice. I have something for you,"

* * *

_I am so scared. I was left with, him, that monster that has always been so wicked to you. I see you now, and even though that mask you so permanently wear, obscures your beautiful face, I can't help but feel that your mask obscures your emotions toward me. And now I see you once more, facing your sick and twisted fate and I can't help but believe this is the way you are truly destined to go, with him, with her. I wanted to help you, but how could I when I was banished, expelled, discarded from your world so easily? I'll never forgive what you for what you have done, but I'm finding it hard to tell my heart no. I will always love you Robin. __

* * *

_ Ah, my adoring public:-

**XQZmyDORKnez** - Lol, that made me laugh ... fake eyes, good idea! It'd be funny to see Robin's reaction if he found out they were fake! Lol!  
**Sofia** - ah, all will be revieled Sofia, but your vury close pinches oneself for revieling too mcuh :D  
**caseyscreator** - next chapter hun! no more dangling for you!  
**Midnight Echo** - Thank you for liking my story, means alot to know my work is enjoyed! Thankx  
**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan** - Ok, a deal you give me cookie, I give you a story!? ;)  
**Mango Sam** - Yeah, Immojen is annoying ... she'll be gone soon enough. That's a good idea you've got ... you'll just have to read this chapter first! ;)

A **BIG** thank you to Mango Sam and TheDudeLordofFantasy ... you guys rock! :) :) :) 


	6. Pieces of Me

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Oh and Ruby ... she's also mine. (c) Oh and Immojen's powers are like Pyro's .. I'm fully aware of that so all cred to Pyro... what a guy!

** Chapter 6 - Pieces of Me**

* * *

_'I always try to believe in my dreams and myself, but I find it impossible. It seems like very other persons lives are so much more serene than mine. Mine is packed with obstacles, challenges, disappointments. Sometimes I really feel like giving up. I feel like I am such a incompetent person, a failure, a disappointment. I hate this world so much. I am always treated with so much injustice in my life. I know it. I am resigned to my face and my body. I call myself a jinx, spreading my bad luck to everyone I know. But everyday I wake, making mistakes, creating more hurt, more pain. Why do I still continue? Why do I carry on living? For her. My friend. My true love. My world. My Star.  
_

_ She gets me through my world.'_

* * *

Robin had spent one night as Slade's apprentice. He sat on the old creaking bed, his head, resting in his hands. He was wearing the suit Slade had given him. His apprentice suit. All he could think of was Starfire. She'd been right all along. How could he have been so ignorant? So selfish? She'd been the true friend to him from the start and he'd just pushed her away, neglecting his feelings toward Star, for some sexy arsed, blonde bimbo in leather. Once again he was the apprentice of his most hated rival and he'd practically asked for it to happen. He punched his leg with frustration. He thought about trying to escape and returning to the Titans, but what would stop Ruby from doing it again? Attacking Starfire like she had done in the warehouse. He couldn't take that risk until he'd found more information on the sickening Ruby.   
His painful thoughts were interrupted when the locked door clicked. He sat up, quickly, expecting Slade. He wanted to know of Starfire. Slade hadn't taken her back to Titan Tower, back to his friends, he'd done something far more perplexing. He'd gently carried Starfire away to let her recover with his aid. When she was fit enough, she would be taken back to Titan Tower, no questions asked. Robin didn't like the idea of Slade tending to Satrfire, but he didn't argue. If he hadn't have agreed to Slade taking care of her, Slade may have just left her there, in the warehouse, alone. Robin couldn't have let that happen. It wasn't Slade at the door. It was the pretty blonde. Immojen coiled herself around the door into Robin's confinement, like a snake. Robin fell back on the bed, showing no respect to his 'fellow apprentice'.

"Oh, you," He said through gritted teeth.

"Touche, Robin, I thought you'd be please to see me," She locked the door behind her, unaware to Robin. "You were yesterday. This time yesterday I seem to remember you being very pleased to see me, don't you remember?"

"Don't,"

"Huh?"

"Remind me. That was yesterday, the day you betrayed me. Don't _you,_remember?" His face darkened as he looked at her. He looked at her clothing. She'd changed. She was wearing a customized Slade outfit, similar to his. She had the two toned colours on her outfit and wore knee high black boots and a black mini skirt. Her blonde, golden locks were scraped back on her head, flowing down into a long straight pony tail. Her face was painted with dark mascara, dark eyeliner and brown eye shadow. Robin was shocked, he wasn't used to seeing the feminine Immojen like this. Any other guy would have simply jumped to Immojen's feet and begged her to take them if she had just entered their room, dressed like this. Maybe Robin would have done yesterday. But he knew her and it made him cringe. He loathed her.

"I had to Robin," She sat next to him "You know what Slade's like, he'd have killed Ruby if I hadn't ... she's my sister. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I'd let her die. I thought you of all people would have understood this,"

Robin looked at her shocked and taken a back with her last sentence. He remembered watching his family die. He'd have never admitted it, but he felt remorse for Immojen, even if it was just for a second, but he felt it. Then he thought of Starfire and the remorse turned into hate. "Yeah, maybe I do understand Immojen, but I'd have _never _have done what you did. That was just ... cruel. Starfire didn't deserve that,"

Immojen jumped off the bed in rage, throwing her hands in the air "Oh yes, Starfire! The perfect Starfire! Couldn't hurt a fly couldn't Starfire! Oh no not little miss flawless!"

"Why do you hate her so much?" Robin asked, anger building up at every word Immojen said.

"Because Robin, she is just too perfect!"

Robin stood up facing Immojen, shouting into her face, his nose almost touching hers. "No! No Immojen, you hate her because she's a threat!"

_SMACK_

Robin's head turned to the right from the impact. Immojen's eyes fixed onto Robin, hating him. Her face growled and was dark. He turned to face her. He was taken by surprise and looked hurt and anger to Immojen. "Shut up Robin," She said quietly and coldly, throwing herself down onto the bed "Just shut up," He stood looking at her. She placed her hands onto her face and hung her shoulders. "I- I don't k-now why I don't like her, yeah, yeah maybe your right Robin, maybe she is a threat but only because-" She hesitated, looking up to Robin, her eyes glistened with warm tears. Robin looked deep into her eyes. He saw again the kind, pure eyes he saw the first day he met Immojen. He was confused, his eyes drawn together, listening carefully to what she had to say. "Because I wanted you. She was in the way,"

"_She was in the way? _You really are unbelievable Imm! I mean, you come to Titan Tower, act totally nice make everyone like you, even Raven for God's sake, took to you, make me almost _fall in love _with you, make me dispatch Starfire from the group she's been a part of since ... well the beginning and the only reason you have for hating her is because you wanted me? Pathetic Immojen, flattering, but totally - "

"Hey! I _do _like you! Hell, I like Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, but I had a job to do! I had to save my sister's life Robin! I had no choice!"

"You always have other choices Immojen. Starfire taught me that,"

The room the two teenagers stood in, quickly filled with an awkward silence. Immojen was the first to break this tension.

"You almost fell in ... love with me?"

"What?" Robin said, as though he hadn't heard her.

"What you just said. You said you almost fell in love with me,"

Her stared at her, blankly. "Key word Immojen, _almost_. What a mug I've been huh? Slade was right. You did play me and I fell right into you little game. Some great leader huh?"

These words hit Immojen hard. _Love?_ Wow, she hadn't intended it went that far. She suddenly realized the true extent of her damage, and what pain she'd inflicted upon Robin. She felt sick.

"R-obin I had no idea," She scanned the floor, not wanting to look into the face of Robin. "I'd only known you for four, almost five days ... that was quick,"

Robin's tone of voice became quiet and he sat next to her on the bed, "Yeah well," He placed his hands together and looked shrunken. "I thought you were the one. I thought 'Yup, this girl, she's something special, hey and she likes me to,' what an idiot," He winced and clutched his stomach. Immojen noticed.

"Sorry about that. Does it hurt,"

"Yeah,"

"Let me see," She said reaching to pull Robin's top up to look at his burn. He flinched away from her. She was surprised and looked at him sceptically. He looked at her, cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you Robin. I just want to look, maybe I could get some antiseptic or bandages or, something. I'm not going to make it worse," He stared silently at her, unsure at first, but then he let her look, lifting up his top. Immojen looked at his sore, red stomach. The skin was blistering and flaking off in places, but it wasn't serious. She gently ran her finger over the burn. Robin gently winced when she touched a particularly tender part of the burn. "Ok, it isn't really that serious, wait here-"

"Well, I'm not going any where," he smiled. For a moment, Immojen felt how she felt two days ago with Robin. She smiled back and headed for the door.

"I shall not be too long, I'll get a bandage and some antiseptic to help it heal," He pulled down his black shirt and watched her unlock the door and close it. She did, however, lock it again. Her loyalties still belonged to Slade. 'Typical', Robin thought.

Robin turned to the door again, hearing it being unlocked not two minutes after Immojen had left. "Wow, that was quick," He didn't bother standing because he knew it would be Immojen. He was about to complement her for being so speedy, when his breath stopped altogether. It wasn't Immojen at the door. It was Starfire, and on her shoulder was a large, gloved hand. Slade was behind her. Robin instantly shot up, ignoring his painful burn as he felt the skin tare.

"Starfi-"

"She has come to say one final goodbye Robin," He gently pushed Starfire to Robin "You have twenty minutes, so make the most of it, then she's gone. Understood?" Robin nodded, not really listening to Slade, he was too happy to see Starfire. Slade, closed and locked the door behind Starfire.

"Starfire! How are you? What happened? Slade was he ok with you?" Robin's face was full of concern and worry toward his friend. She stared at him. "Star?"

* * *

**To My Reviewers** -

**TheDudeLordOfFantasy** - Glad your liking this story!  
**angelsflame265** -  
**MidnightEcho** - As long as it takes to finish this story!  
**Katera** - Unfortunately so!  
**owl13** - I really love your stories too!  
**Mango Sam** shucks :D  
**StarfireRobin4ever** - mmmmmmmmmaybe! :)  
**Gryfffinrose** - Err, happy birthday? Thanks  
**Starfire and Robin forever** - Thank you!  
**I am Inu-chan** - Yup it's Starfire ...  
**Bob-chan** - Thanks for your crit. Much appreciated as always. I went over this chapter twice before I uploaded it, making little ajustments from your advice. Thanks again! Hope this chapter is a little better than before!


	7. It's Cloudy but My Light Still Shines On...

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Oh and Ruby ... she's also mine. (c) Oh and Immojen's powers are like Pyro's .. I'm fully aware of that so all cred to Pyro... what a guy!

**Chapter 7 - It's Cloudy but My Light Still Shines On You**

* * *

_I love him. I love him with all my heart dear, but what is the use of love when there is nobody to love you in return? All I ask of him is a hug in the morning and a kiss a night. 'Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration'. That's what Raven once said to me. At first I did not understand it, and I could not ask Robin for his help. I had to figure this quote out for myself, and once I had done, I kept it close to my heart. Everytime I saw him, I wanted to show him what I had found out, present to him with the thing I kept next to my beating heart.  
I love him with all my heart dear, but what is the the use of love when there is nobody to love you in return? _

_I love him..._

* * *

"I warned you Robin - " 

"Don't Star, please I-" He knew what she was about to say to him. She had every right to. But he just wasn't ready to hear it from her just yet. He sat down on the bed, not daring to look at her.

She pointed an agressive finger at him. "NO Robin! You listen to me! You have gotten yourself into this mess for the second time! I warned you about Immojen but you still decided to take her side and banish me from the Teen Titan team! Banish me from my friends!"

"I know, but-"

"How could you Robin! You are my best friend and you just tossed me aside like an unwanted piece of pizza!" Robin, smiled inside when she said that. She was always making him smile. "I was trying to defend myself on that rooftop Robin," Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I never attacked her, she attacked me,"

Robin stood and took Starfire by the hands. She looked longingly into his masked face. She hoped his eyes were scanning her face. They were, all over. "I know Starfire. I know the truth. I've been such a jerk, but I am truly sorry Starfire. I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted, who I wanted. Who I loved. I know now,"

Starfire sniffed. "Do you? Do you truly know with all your heart? Because friend Robin, I am not sure you know what you really want,"

He wiped a tear from her face "Star, listen to me. I have _always _loved you. I just thought I loved Immojen. She showed me so much passion, so made me feel wanted. I've never _ever _felt that before. I felt great. Those past few days, with Immojen, she made me feel on top, you know, I felt needed,"

"You _are_ needed Robin. You _are_ wanted,"

"No Starfire, I don't mean by the group I mean-"

"I was not talking about the others Robin," Robin looked at her and smiled warmly, still holding her hands, "You have just described to me what I have felt every single day I have known you," Robin leant in and hugged Starfire. She hugged him back, holding him tightly. "Do not ever leave me again Robin," She whispered, only just loud enough for Robin to hear her. Her clutched her tightly, not wanting to let go, pressing his body against hers.

"Starfire. Did Slade," Robin took a moment to swallow the saliva that had been clogging his throat. He could barely ask the question he so needed to know. "Did he, hurt you?"

Starfire released Robin and looked hard into his concerned face. "No. I do not know what he did. He did not do anything to my knowledge. But, from what I can tell, he has not harmed me," Robin would never admit to Slade, or himself, but he was immensely grateful to Slade. Unexpectedly he winced and fell to one knee, clutching his stomach. Starfire fell to his aid, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Robin! Are you alright?"

Robin clenched his teeth, trying to block out the pain, hugging his sore stomach. "Y-yeah Star, it just, hurts a little," She helped him to the bed and he started to regain his lost breath.

"Is that what Immojen did?"

He turned his head to her. She didn't look angry. She showed no emotion at all. If the situation had been reversed, and it had been Immojen sitting there, she'd have spat out the name Starfire like it was venom itself. That was the distinctive difference between the Tamaran princess and the flame. She didn't need to hear an answer. She knew Immojen had inflicted the pain upon Robin, and inside it was tearing her heart to pieces. However, she respected that Robin still may have feelings for Immojen, and if he did, she needed to stay calm and collected for Robin.

"Please Starfire. I don't want you to be really angry with Immojen. She's," He paused. "She's had a tough time,"

"Robin she almost killed you and myself. She is not a nice person. But if these are your wishes then I have no other choice than to accept them. Why has she had such a tough time?" Starfire questioned. She was so beautiful. Her long, red hair fell down just below her shoulders with grace and her emerald eyes gittered with innocence, passion and love.

"I ... Ruby is her sister Star. She did what she had to do to save her sister. At first when she told me, I didn't want to show any remorse toward her. She'd caused so much pain. But then, as she continued, she reminded me of myself,"

Starfire looked at the Boy Wonder with concern. "I am not sure I understand Robin,"

"Star, you know my parents are dead don't you?"

Starfire nodded.

"Well, if I could I would have done _anything _to have been able to prevent their deaths. She was doing anything she could to save her sister's life. I know exactly how she feels. Except," He broke of. Partly because his stomach burn was becoming unbearable, and because he was finding it difficult to express his deepest secret to Starfire.

"Robin?"

"Except she pushed herself to save her sister. I just watched my family die,"

"Oh Robin you must not blame yourself! I understand that if you could have done anything to stop your family dieing, you would of. But you wouldn't have hurt people in the process of doing so,"

He turned and looked coldly at her. "Wouldn't I?" He watched as her mouth opened slightly in shock at what he had just said. She removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on her knee. The door clicked open once more. Thinking their brief twenty minutes were up, Robin had forgotten to tell Starfire that Immojen would be back any moment to heal his wound. To late. Starfire watched her hated rival placed her head around the door.

Starfire's top lip, quivered. The blonde, stopped. She held in her hand some bandages and a small, white plastic bottle. She stared at Starfire. Starfire, stared back. Both young women stared at each other, but they stared with different expressions. Starfire's face portrayed aggression and fate and her face quickly grew dark with rage. Immojen's face briefly portrayed shock then, a small twitch of fear. Robin watched carefully, not really knowing the best way to break the tension. He held out his hand and placed the other on his hip, ready to justify to the both girls, when Starfire quickly stood up and pushed Immojen against the wall. Whatever wishes Robin asked of her, not to be angry toward Immojen were broken when her eyes met Starfire's. The bandages and plastic bottle, dropped to the cold floor, making an echo consume the room as they hit the ground. Immojen didn't defend herself as Starfire rammed her shoulder into the wall for a second time. Robin, quickly pulled Starfire away from Immojen.

"Starfire! Stop it!" He pulled her to the side of him and she wiped the corner of her mouth gently with her fingertips. She looked at Robin, apologetically and looked down. He straightened his back and raised an eyebrow toward Starfire.

"I am sorry, Robin. It is just she has hurt you and myself so badly. I just got angry,"

Immojen looked to the floor. He shot a masked glance toward the fire starter, who now hung her head and leant against the wall. She bent down to pick up the items she had dropped and passed them to Robin.

"I bought these Rob. It's all I could find," He took the bandages and white bottle and inspected them. "They're just bandages and antibiotics Rob," He eyed her.

"Thanks,"

"Need a hand with the bandages?"

Starfire quickly stood between the two and defended Robin against what she thought to be a challenge. "He does not need _you _to tend to him! I am quite capable of aiding Robin!" She felt a hand on her right shoulder. She looked quickly to see a black gloved hand that belonged to 'Apprentice Robin'. She turned and heard his strong voice.

"Star, do you even know how to bandage properly?" He smiled warmly at her. She looked glumly to the floor. She needed not to speak. He knew she had know idea how to tend to wounds using bandages. He'd have to teach her one day, she thought. "Immojen?" He handed her the bandage and she unfolded it.

She cleared her throat. "_AHEM, _Would you site down and lift you top up please?"

Starfire felt the hairs on her arms raise and she eyed the intruder, sitting behind her boy on the bed. Robin, carefully removed his black shirt. Starfire heard him wince and gasp for breath as he did so. She watched as Immojen took Robin's elbows and gently lifted them up into the air. She was so gentle. Starfire couldn't quite pull together this girl's true identity. Not twenty-four hours ago, she would have killed her and Robin for disobeying Slade, now she was tending to the wounds she'd inflicted upon Robin. Starfire didn't understand. When Immojen had finished wrapping the bandages around Robin's chest, she tipped out two antibiotics out from the bottle into her hand, and passed them to Robin who took them quickly and placed his shirt back on.

"Thanks," He said quietly, brushing down his shirt and straightening it.

"I only have ten minutes left Robin. Then I'm gone," Starfire stated, reminding Robin.

"That should be long enough,"

Both girls turned to him, confused. "Immojen," He continued "If we could get Ruby away from Slade and try to get you away too, would you be willing to help us?"

"Slade is very powerful Rob, no offence but I doubt even us three put together could take him," Immojen said sharply, however, her voice was tainted with disappointment.

"None taken. But I agree, he is too powerful for us three ... but Ruby. I think she could easily take Slade,"

Immojen eyed him. "What's in it for you? Freedom?"

"Justice."

The room filled with a cold, uncomfortable silence. Immojen broke it; "And how exactly? You disobey Slade and you get kicked a little and your buddies get their brains scrambled by Ruby ... I disobey and I simply get the same treatment Ruby had ... it wont work,"

"What did you have in mind Robin?" Starfire asked, lifting Robin's hopes.

"Starfire, when Slade comes to collect you; in about five minutes, you must go with him. Don't argue, don't struggle, just do what he asks, I don't trust his deal ... he could turn if you anger him. Also, make something up about last night and why me and Imm aren't there to the Titans ... I don't want them involved," Starfire nodded and Robin continued. "Immojen, you need to act like you still hate me right? Don't let Slade catch on about you and me resolving our differences. He must think you want me dead," Immojen nodded also agreeing to his instructions. "You must question Slade about Ruby as much as possible, simple questions to begin with; how is she? Can I see her, that sort of thing, then gently build it up to questions like; How exactly is she controlling people's minds?"

"What are you going to do Rob?" The flame asked.

He smirked "I've been aggravating Slade for years ... why stop now? By the time I've finished with him, he'll _want _release me. Then ... it really begins."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Another chapter! Sorry this one took soooo long but I started school last week and I've been up to my neck in homework so I didn't have time. Also, my laptop's busted and I can't get on the web so I had to put this on a floppy and put it on the PC downstairs (not as simple as it sounds, believe me!)._

**Now to the reviewers!**

**Owl13 --** Aww don't be so hard on Immojn!

**Starfire983** -- updated!

**XQZmyDORKYnex -- **you'll have to read this chapter hun!

**Raven Harlequyn --** updated!

**Katera --** Oo mad?

**Starfire and Robin forever --** thank you!

**CD --** I know ... I gave credit ....

**lizzie --** thank you!

**thedudelordoffantasy -- **lol, yeah I know what you mean! Immojen is still somewhere in the boy wonder's heart ... she has to be he fell in love with her in about two days!!!!

**angelsflame265 -- **she was mad before non?? lol XD

**MidnightEcho -- **you are again! go you!

**Mango Sam -- **god I love you ... XD XD XD ... Oo

**Stars of Fire -- **well alot of people asked me to out Rob and Star together ... it works well I guess.

**dpm102 -- **thank you!

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan -- **lol, funny review! I likey funny reviews! can I take the kitten please???

**I am Inu-Chan -- **Oo

**Midnight Echo -- **wow ... you took along time writing that didn't you??

**Lizzie -- **Next chapter hun!

**Mignight Echo -- **lol!!!

**Bob-Chan -- **thank you. I always take your reviews seriously and I have to thank you because I have taken your advice and I can honestly say it's improved my writing! Thank you!

**Midnight Echo -- **calm down dear! here you go ... for you! kiss

* * *

Please check out this 

: w w w . i f i l m . com

and type in 'Grayson'!!!! You will love it!


	8. Its dark but my light still shines on yo...

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Oh and Ruby ... she's also mine. (c) Oh and Immojen's powers are like Pyro's .. I'm fully aware of that so all cred to Pyro... what a guy!

**Chapter 8 - Dont Be Afraid ... The Dark Is Our Friend**

* * *

Robin woke early the following morning. Without a window or time he had no idea how early it actually was, but his instincts told him it must be pretty early. Groaning, Robin stared sticky-eyed to the ceiling. He assumed it was the ceiling, considering he was on his back, be he couldn't be sure as the whole of his confinement was pitch black. As if almost by coincidence the room filled with bright white light. Robin immediately covered his eyes with his left arm and winced. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard taping against the hard floor. As each tap progressively became louder in sound, they finally stopped and he heard his cell door being opened. His eyes were still a justing to the intense whiteness of the light and he couldn't make out who it was. He relied on his hearing to identify the person. 

"Master Slade has called for you. Come with me," The order came from Immojen. Robin squinted and his eyes gradually made out the slender figure of the blonde apprentice. He scanned her quickly and noticed she was secretively tapping a small, silver gadget with her fingernail. Robin understood. Slade had equipped Immojen with a device to listen to their every words. Robin nodded slowly once and smirked.

"Dont I get to brush my teeth first?"

Immojen placed a hand over her lips to prevent herself from giggling. She cleared her throat. "Grooming will be taken place when Master Slade tells you it will. Come with me, this is your first and final warning," Robin sighed and stood up. He walked past Immojen who re-locked his cell. "This way," she instructed. They walked quickly through corridors which all looked the same. Slade had obviously been decorating and spending as his new lair seemed to look new and permanent. They finally arrived at a large, open spaced room. Robin saw not much in the room except a large wall covered with television screens. The only other thing he saw was a large black leather chair. There, sat his Master.

Robin gritted his teeth as he saw a single hand motion him forward. He obeyed and casually strode toward Slade. Immojen followed. "Tell me what you see," the velvet voice combed through his pride and he answered his tormentor.

"I see a wall of blank computer or television screens,"

"Good. But that was easy," Slade pressed a silver button fixed upon the arm of his chair with his index finger. Each television screen lit up with individual images of what appeared to be Gotham City. Robin saw Wayne Enterprises, Gotham Library, Bruce Wayne's luxury mansion, Gotham Town Hall and other various streets in the city of Gotham. "Now what do you see,"

Robin studied each individual screen with careful precision and tried to acknowledge the answer his tormentor seaked. I see ... Gotham. I see my next mission," Robin's heart sank and he grimaced. Slade smirked under his vizard.

"Very good," Slade raced his finger upon numerous, small, silver buttons on the arm of his chair, changing each screen to that of Gotham City Asylum. "Here, lies Gotham Asylum. Inside awaits a man named Lukean Hunter. You may have heard of him? No, perhaps not as he is before your time. He was sent to Gotham Asylum eighteen years ago when he was twelve. He had a rare, unidentified illness and has been subject to experiment till the present day. I want you, Robin to bring him to me by tomorrow morning." Robin clearly understood what he needed to do. What he didn't understand is why some kid, now man was needed to aid Slade. Another apprentice perhaps? Was he forming an 'Apprentice Army'? One thing Robin promised himself was that he was not going to be part of any army, even if it meant he or his friends would suffer. "Inferno, you will accompany Robin, understood?"

"Understood Master."

* * *

The heavy rain hit Robin's back as he raced the roads on a black motorcycle. Immojen too, was not far behind. He dodged passing cars as he raced to get to his destination. He'd been traveling on the road since half six in the morning and it was now half ten in the evening. Was this another of Slade's missions? Perseverance? 

When the two, highly skilled teenagers reached their destination, Gotham Asylum, Immojen's utility belt, designed especially to match the customized Slade costume, began to quietly beep and a small red button flashed brilliant red. She noticed this and clicked it. The screen flashed white and a picture of Slade in the dark appeared. Robin slunked into the deep black of the safety of the tree while Immojen spoke to Slade. Immojen thought that Robin was merely trying to keep as dry as possible by seaking the shelter of the tree branches, but Robin was trying to get as far away from the soothing, sneaky sound of Slade's voice. He didn't want to speak to his master any more today. If Robin would have truly accepted his feelings; he'd admit willingly that Slade was indeed, getting to him. Something he promised to himself would never happen. He heard Immojen click the communicator off and she walked to join him under the tree. She could just make out his posture. Again, she put it to the rain that made him slightly slouch his back and lower his head.

"Slade wants us to go into the asylum and find Lukean. He says he's in Sector 12, Cell 2. It's heavily guarded."

* * *

Robin and Immojen sneaked their way into the asylum. The two teenagers, undoubtedly made an excellent team. The way each of them moved, spoke, and helped each other was almost rythmic. Both dressed in black, each were deadly on ones own ... together, they could probably move mountains, if the opportunity came. But, they were already moving mountains ... with the exception that this mountain had over one hundred, highly trained guards and high, lethal, state of the art defence mechanisms ... high mountain. 

Robin checked to his right, then to his left and once he'd clarified the coast was clear, he turned to Immojen and beckoned her to come closer. She ran to the next corner and also checked the coast was clear, and Robin soon followed. Soon Immojen noticed the first guard and quickly grabbed and pulled Robin back, just as the guard flashed his torch light in their direction. Robin's eyes widened and he sighed with relief. Immojen smirked and they looked for another root to avoid detection.

"Robin, this is proving difficult huh?" Immojen barely whispered into his ear.

"How close are we?" He asked her, ignoring her question. She took out a small black box and flicked the lid off, revealing a silver screen and buttons. She quickly pressed some of the buttons and the screen flashed once. She typed in their co-ordinants and a small red light blinked.

"According too this locater, we have to turn right there," she pointed to a grey corridor and the turned her hand to the right "Follow it all the way down and then turn right again. Then we reach Sector 12."

Robin, blinked behind his mask. "Alright."

Sneaking past each corner, silently like a cat creeping up on a rat, while Immojen distracted the guards. He finally saw a green, illuminous sign saying 'Sector 12' and entered the digits into the lock. The door clicked, and then a sound like sighing and wheezing came from the door and it slowly opened. Robin, took in his surroundings and took one step forward. Cell Two. He passed cell one (which apparently appeared to be empty) and looked into Cell Two. It was dark. He entered the digits once again and the cell door opened.

"Lukean?" Robin breathed. He re-locked the door quickly as he didn't want Lukean escaping until sedated. He didn't quite understand how Slade expected him and Immojen to take out a fully grown man, and get him out of Gotham's asylum. He heard alarm sirens sound in the distance. 'Immojen's certainly keeping Gotham's finest on their toes,' Robin thought and grinned.

"Lukean?" He repeated and took a step forward.

"Understand this, Lukean is dead. It is only I who breathe the air he once did,"

Robin squinted. Mad. Remember this guy's mad, he thought. He reached for his utility belt to find his flash light. He slowly found were Lukean was hiding. Robin gasped with shock from what he saw. "No, it c-can't be..."

"Not afraid are we Dick? You never used to be afraid of bats."

* * *

Grr! So sorry this took ages! I had total writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thanks for all your reviews! 

Danni xx


	9. Broken A Second Time

**If I just Breathe**

**Authors Note: **I don't own the Teen Titans ... shame. I own Immojen however. She belongs to me. Oh and Ruby ... she's also mine. (c) Oh and Immojen's powers are like Pyro's .. I'm fully aware of that so all cred to Pyro... what a guy!

**Chapter 9 - Broken a second time**

* * *

"B-B-Bruce?" Robin stuttered, using the wall to fall upon. "No! It can't be you!" 

The dark silhouette of a small man walked forward. Robin suddenly came to his senses as Lukean appeared before him. He had dark, copper coloured hair and unnatural, yellow eyes. He had smooth, clear pale skin with the exception of a small scar falling like a tear from his left eye to his visible cheek bone, staining his face as it fell. Robin, relieved that it wasn't who he thought it was shook away the shock and braced himself.

"Robin. I have been awaiting you," He said, his low voice, far too low for a boys, echoed in the confinement, hitting every wall and refracting back to Robin's ears.

"How, how did you know my real name?" Robin questioned suspiciously.

Lukean starred, with a small snare upon his face and paused before answering the intruder. "Guessed." Silence fell upon the cell. Robin was confused and bewildered at this, and for once in his life, he was unfocused.

"Lucky guess," Robin added, sarcastically.

"Would you like to see a marvellous trick my guest? I assure you it will greatly amuse you."

Robin didn't answer, but Lukean took two steps backward, returning to the darkness without Robin's approval. Robin, then prepared himself and remembered his mission. Like lightening, Robin reached for a weapon and prepared himself to attack. Then, Lukean stepped forward and once more Robin was shocked but this time, he was stunned. Stuck to the spot as he froze with shock as he saw approaching him … himself! He opened his mouth as Robin walked toward him sharply and struck his face with a metal fist. As he felt the fist collide with his jaw, he turned sharply from the force of the impact, and smashed his head upon the cell wall, knocking him out.

When Robin awoke he was strapped with both hands to a wall. He was stripped of his apprentice suit and instead was wearing the same clothes Lukean was wearing when they met in the prison cell; a stained, baggy shirt and some three quarter length trousers that were of the same material of the shirt and equally as dirty. Robin, adjusted to his surroundings as his blurred eyesight became once again clear. He was then suddenly gripped by the jaw which made him cry out in pain caused by the assault by Lukean earlier. His eyes met the single eye of Slade.

"Well, well, well. Finally awake Lukean," Robin's eyes widened and questioned Slade as they starred into his. Behind his mask, Slade smirked and looked behind his own shoulder and Robin followed. He saw himself in the apprentice outfit he had once worn. The impostor Robin was standing with his arms crossed, smirking. The only give away that he was the impostor, was his yellow eyes. Robin's mask was not in place over his eyes. Slade let go of Robin harshly and paced the room. "You see, Robin, Lukean here is a bit like a mirror. He reflects what he sees. You, Robin, currently are that reflection. I must say it is indeed impressive. The perfect, assassin. When he takes the form of another, he takes on their power also. Perfection. I knew Robin that when I adopted you for a second time as my number one apprentice, you would never agree to my, tasks. Perhaps at first to amuse me while you thought of some clever escape plan, but eventually, your heart would deceive me and you would refuse the intentions I so greatly desire,"

"And what is that Slade?" Robin said, dangerously.

"Death Robin. Where as you have a conscience, Lukean here has lost all emotion through the intensity of his, mutilations. As I said, the perfect assassin. You see, your stupid little friend Starfire will eventually loose herself and tell all of your other little team mates of your capture and you would have willingly proceeded to depart with them when they eventually came to rescue you from my evil clutches. But now you will refuse and insist you now aid your Master from now on, and they will, broken heartedly of course, accept their leaders decision and let you to me, not suspecting a thing. Immojen of course will also have no choice put to accept your decision and stay also, for she can not leave without your aide. You see Robin? I'm always two steps ahead of you,"

Robin felt his chest go tight and he swallowed his own bile. "So, I was never intended to be your Apprentice?"

"No Robin. I never repeat my ill actions. It did not work before and it would have not worked a second time. But now I have the perfect Robin to aide me. One with all the intelligence, skill and attack skills that you have, but would do anything, even kill,"

"So what am I now?" Robin chocked. "What are you going to do?"

"Leave you here. We can't have two Robin's roaming the streets of Jump City now can we? Of course, Lukean here will need training once in a while and what other effective way to improve yourself than sparing with the best Robin? You'll be needed for that of course."

Lukean interrupted quickly after Slade had finished talking, tiring of this game and eager to cause destruction. "Master? The eyes?"

Slade turned to his new Robin and remembered the yellow of Lukean's eyes. "Ah of course!" He approached Robin and bent down to his face. Robin new he was about to reveal his identity and tried to struggle to prevent the inevitable. Slade grabbed Robin's black hair forcing his head to be still. Gently, he removed his foe's mask. Robin's breathing increased and he prevented eye contact with Slade. Refusing access for Slade to stain his eyes by seeing them. Slade clutched the mask in his hand. An overwhelming sensation then consumed Slade as he turned to place the mask to the imposter Robin to complete the transformation. He stopped and looked at his discarded apprentice. "Robin," He said slowly and almost concerned. Robin flinched at his voice, at the realisation of defeat and the revealing of his identity. "What colour are your eyes?"

Robin blinked as he starred at the floor, dazzled by the question. Robin felt desertion and afraid. He felt the same emotion he had when he watched his family and his life fall to the floor and die. Why not co-operate with Slade. He had everything now. He had won, why not give him the last piece of dignity he possessed. Robin sharply looked up to Slade, not with anger, not with fear but with self disappointment. Something twisted in Slade as he did so. If Slade had been truthful for once in his criminal life, he'd have admitted revealing the emotion known as guilt as he realised he'd taken the life from a child. Though Robin was developing into a fine, young man, he was none the less a child and Slade remembered what it was like to be so vulnerable and alone.

"Blue." Slade said softly and he and his new apprentice left, leaving Robin alone, cold and in the dark. Broken.


End file.
